The present invention relates to distributed virtual machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to hidden automated data mirroring for native interfaces in distributed virtual machines.
Java™ Virtual Machine (JVM®) implementations support the Java™ Native Interface (JNI). The JNI allows Java™ programming language code to call methods written in the C and C++ (native code) programming languages and vice versa. Both the code written in the Java™ programming language and the native code may be executed in the same process and by the same thread as execution transitions between the two code sections.